The Rampaging Ogre's Flock
by O ni kai
Summary: Challenge/Story Oga Gets transferred to Shin Teito High after he destroys Ishiyama and picks up a few feathers while in the city.
1. Challenge

**The Rampaging Orge's Flock**

Challenge! that i will be doing myself but if you want to you can as well.

Basically Oga, after he destroyed Ishiyama, is transfered to Shin Teito Highschool.

Rules:

Oga x Harem!

Oblivious! Oga

Jealous! Hilda

Oga's first sekirei is Karasuba

Beel and Karasuba get along

Tskumi is in Oga's Harem

Optional:

Aoi follows Oga

No MInato

Minaka is scared of Oga

Oga Beats up other Ashikabi

 **I will try to do this challenge if I have the time to because I am curious to see if any stories will pop up in the category. I do Beelzebub crossovers because there is a lack of Beelzebub crossovers of any kind and I love Beelzebub.**


	2. The Transfer That Started It All

**The Rampaging Orge's Flock**

 **Here we go I'm doing this because of all the positive feed-back for it.**

 **So the Harem's are:**

 **Oga:**

 **Hilda**

 **Karasuba No. 4**

 **Yolda**

 **Tskuimi No. 7**

 **Shizuka**

 **Aoi**

 **Akitsu No. 7**

 **Yashima No. 84**

 **Bentisubasa No. 105**

 **Uzume No. 10**

 **Haihane No. 104**

 **Hikari No. 11**

 **Hibiki No. 12**

 **Beel:**

 **Kuu No. 108**

 **Futaba Kanzaki**

 **Chiyo Aiba**

 **Shijime No. 106**

 **Could you guys and gals give me some more young sekirei? I want Beel to have more girls. No older than 14 is the rule. As for Oga I don't think I'll add more, but if you guys and gals give me some good ideas I'll use them.**

 **"The Transfer That Started It All"**

 **\- STORY START!-**

"What?! How did YOU get transferred to Shin Teito High while I got transferred to Saint Ishiyama?! You're an Idiot!" Furuichi screamed at his friend. Oga had strangely been transferred to a different high school than his peers at Ishiyama. The reason for said transfer was because Oga decided to punch at a school building with a fist loaded up on Demonic Energy.

"I don't know! I just was!" Oga yelled back. He was the only one going to Shin Teito High, a school only really smart people go to. Furuichi was pissed that he didn't get picked to go, but Oga did.

"Why would they send you to Shin Teito? I mean you're the reason the school is the way it is now!"

"I really don't know" Oga just let his friend continue to rant.

 **Train to Shin Teito**

Oga and Beel were on their way to Shin Teito. Hilda had wanted to come with him but was in the demon world in a meeting. She had been acting oddly near him and her sister was acting strange as well. They also seemed to be at odds, since Yolda had been reassigned as Beel's Second Maidservant. Whatever it probably didn't concern him. Oga fell asleep with Beel on their long trip in the train.

 **Dreams**

 **Oga**

 _He was beating the thugs he fought when he met Beel, when 9 women appeared. One was a woman with long gray-hair in a pony tail, dressed in a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with , a girl in a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. and a bandage-wrapped girl covered by a tattered dark kimono, she had disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes, two similar looking girls, both with long black hair in two ponytails and Hazel eyes, the only difference was one had significantly larger bust than the other, a girl with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes, wearing a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black dress with a white under-dress which shows her cleavage, wearing a choker on her neck, and long brown boots with black stockings, a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure, wearing pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, the limbs and a long white veil surrounding her body, and another woman with short, light brown hair, she was wearing a bloody lab-coat and that's all, all appeared. The first gray-haired woman smirked at his brutality, the last woman looked shocked yet hopeful, and the blonde-haired woman glared at him while her face was red, while the others just stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Then they all said one word:_

 _"Ashikabi-kun/-sama"_

 **Beel**

 _He was being praised for being a great man by his father after he defeated a huge cat, when two girls appeared. One had yellow hair and green eyes, she was wearing a white one piece with a ribbon on the back. The other had blond hair and grey eyes, her clothes were a white sweater, far too big, with too long sleeves for her figure, a white veil held by a black belt around her waist, a big white scarf, and black knee length boots. They had looked directly at him and called him:_

 _"Nii-san"_

 **Dream End**

The father and son duo woke up suddenly, both shocked from their dreams, when their stop was announced. Oga then picked Beel up and walked out of the train, not noticing the long grey-haired girl from his dream across the street looking directly at him, smirking, before she jumped to the rooftops to follow him.

 **Time-Skip**

Oga, being himself, attracted trouble not 2 hours after entering the city. Said trouble was about 30 gang members who heard of his reputation and wanted to beat him. About 5 minutes later they were all bloodied, black and blue, and some had severely broken bones. They were also bowing to him, begging for forgiveness. After they had left the gray-haired woman revealed herself.

Karasuba had almost decided after his show of brutality that he was a worthy Ashikabi. Not like the other weak meat-sacks that walked around. She charged him for a final test. She slashed out at him, Oga grabbed her blade, and broke it. He then punched her into a wall. Karasuba then got up,walked over to him,ignoring his guarded expression, and brought him into a hot passionate kiss.

Oga stood there stunned. The girl he was just fighting, kissed him and black wings had emerged from her back.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi!" she annouced to the stunned Oga. Beel then started to go nuts and looked at both Oga and Karasuba as if he couldn't tell the difference between the two, until her wings receaded and he calmed down. He started looking at Karasuba with stars in his eyes.

"You like her Beel?" Oga asked his son. He hoped Beel didn't want to go to her. He just accepted that he's Beels father.

"Dah!" He exclaimed then he pointed at her and Oga" Dah dabuh ai dah adah"

"You want her to be your mom, like I'm your dad?" Hilda would be pissed, but it was what Beel wanted.

"Dah!"

"Ok" He turned to Karasuba who was looking at the exchange curiously. Why was her Ashikabi talking to this brat like that?" Will you take this child...and be his mother?!"

 **~STORY STOP~**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


End file.
